A story of life
by Enkelisisar
Summary: There's no Sailor Senshis, Tuxedo Kamen, Shitennou, Silver Millennium or Crystal Tokyo. Motoki, Shingo, Haruka and Usagi are siblings. They got abandoned and adopted when they were just little children. Full summary inside. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A story of life**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon

**Summary:** Well, there aren't Sailor Senshi's, Tuxedo Kamen, Shitennou, Silver Millennium, Crystal Tokyo or Dark Kingdom in this story. Motoki, Shingo, Haruka and Usagi are siblings and they got abandoned and a little bit later adopted, but that happened when they were just very young children. 20 years later they finally find out why they got abandoned and adopted. Sparks and emotions will fly and more than few things have happened at those 20 years.

**Author's note:** Well, here is a new story again. Please, R&R! Flames are welcomed too.

* * *

_**KEY:**_

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 At the beginning**

"Push Ikuko! Push! You can do it honey," Kenji said supporting his 31-years-old wife Ikuko, who was giving birth a baby - well, actually two babies, twins. They allready had two sons, 5-years-old Motoki and 3 years and 7 months old Shingo (their age difference is 1 year and 5 months).

"This is so hard," Ikuko panted.

"You can do it," Kenji answered kissing his wife to her cheek.

"Now Mrs. Tsukino, we need one big push!" a doctor said being ready to help a first baby to the world.

"Nnggghhhh!" Ikuko moaned as she pushed the first baby to the world.

"It's a girl," the doctor said smiling.

"AAAHH!" the baby girl was screaming her lungs out.

"Wow, she is so kawaii," Ikuko said when she saw her daughter with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kenji cutted an umbilical cord and Ikuko started to give birth the second baby. It took 13 very long and painfull minutes before the other baby girl was born. She was smaller than her twin sister and she had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well, we are gonna check your babies quickly, because they were born three weeks too soon. But please, don't worry, this is just a routine check that we can make completelly sure that nothing is wrong with them," the doctor explained calmly. Then two nurses took twins to their arms and walked to other side of hall with the doctor.

"Okay," Kenji and Ikuko nodded smiling.

"Here are the birth certificates to your babies. You need to put your names to there and choose names to your beautiful little girls," a nice, pretty nurse named Megumi said to them, smiling friendly.

"Thank you," Ikuko answered smiling and took a pencil. Then she and Kenji started to choose names to their newborn twins.

"Well… what if we name the first born girl Haruka?" Kenji asked.

"Why not. I would like to give the second girl name Usagi, of course if it is allright with you," Ikuko answered.

"Haruka and Usagi? That's fine with me," Kenji said happily.

"Yeah, it's fine with me too," Ikuko answered happily.

Then doctor and two nurses came in to the room with twins. "Your daughters are both perfectly healthy, even if they came little bit earlier to the world, so gongratulations!" the doctor smiled as the nurses gave the babies to their parents.

"Thank you doctor," Kenji and Ikuko smiled back.

10 minutes later Ikukos older sister Kaori stepped in to the room with her husband Hiroki Kou, and Motoki and Shingo were with them too.

Kaori was 36-years old and 8 months pregnant with her fifth child. She allready had four cute sons, 5-years-old triplets; Seiya, Taiki and Yaten and 4-years-old Diamond, who sadly was diagnosed with an ADHD. Kaori and Hiroki had learned that their fifth child was a girl, so they had decided to give her name Minako.

"Hello Ikuko! How are you feeling? And your babies?" Kaori asked to her sister.

"I'm fine, thanks. Baby girls are fine too. How are you Kaori-onee-chan?" Ikuko answered to her sister.

"I'm fine too. Gongratulations Ikuko and Kenji. Have you chosen the names to your babies?" Kaori asked little bit curiously.

"Yes," Kenji answered. "We gave the first girl name Haruka".

"And second girl will be known as Usagi," Ikuko continued as she started to breastfeed the twins.

"Haruka and Usagi? Nice names," Kaori and Hiroki answered smiling.

"Okaa-san, here are two babies. Which one is ours?" Motoki asked looking little bit confused as he was watching the twins.

"Both of them are our babies. You and Shingo have now two little sisters, Motoki," Ikuko answered and hugged both of her sons.

"What are their names?" Motoki asked.

"This bigger girl is Haruka and this smaller girl is Usagi," Kenji answered taking boys to his arms.

"Oto-san look, two small babies," Shingo said pointing the twins with his fingers.

"Yes, these babies are your little sisters, Haruka and Usagi. Do you want to say 'Hello' to them?" Kenji asked smiling as Ikuko put the girls to their bed.

"Hello Haruka, hello Usagi," Shingo said giving kisses to his sisters to their cheeks.

"That was nice thing to do Shingo," Ikuko said to her son.

"Okaa-san," Shingo said kissing his mother to her cheek.

"Arigato Shingo," Ikuko answered smiling.

"Okaa-san, can I hold the babies?" Motoki asked.

"Yes, but you need to sit next to me and be really carefull, because our babies are still very weak, because they were born just an hour ago," Ikuko answered.

"Okay," Motoki answered and sat next to his mother.

"Here, you can hold Usagi at first," Ikuko said giving Usagi to Motoki's arms.

"Oh, she is so tiny and cute," Motoki said and gave Usagi a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, she is cute. Haruka is cute too," Kenji answered taking some photos about his children and wife.

"Kenji-kun, Ikuko-chan, is it allright with you if we go to home now?" Kaori asked to her sister, and brother-in-law.

"Yes, it is," Kenji and Ikuko answered. "Arigato and bye-bye!"

"Okay, bye-bye," Kaori and Hiroki answered. When they were going to step out of the Ikukos hospital room, they heard quiet sound; _**"thump".**_ They turned quickly around and saw Ikuko, who was lying unconscious on her hospital bed and Kenji was desperately trying to wake her up.

At same time Motoki and Shingo were trying to make crying twins to calm down. Kaori went to help them and Hiroki ran to search a doctor to help Ikuko.

Half an hour later Ikuko was in deep coma and her lungs had collapsed. Doctors had to put her in to breathing machine (hopefully you understand what I mean). They didn't know what was wrong with her or when she was going to wake up.

"What are you going to do now Kenji-kun?" Kaori asked worriedly to her brother-in-law.

"I just don't have enough strenght to take care of them, especially when Ikuko is in this condition, so I will give them up to adoption. I only hope that Ikuko will understand my choice when she wakes up from her coma," Kenji answered sighing painfully. _"What if she never wakes up?"_ he thought terrifiedly.

Kaori and Hiroki just gasped their breath when they heard Kenji's words.

* * *

_**20 years later:**_

"Uncle Kunzite, could you please help me a little bit with twins? I need to feed them, but it's just little bit hard to do alone," 20-years-old Usagi asked to her adoption Uncle, as she was gently holding her children, 4-months-old twins - boy and a girl - Takeru and Hotaru on her arms.

End of chapter 1.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**KEY WORDS:**_

Kawaii = Cute

Onee-chan = Big sister, older sister

Arigato = Thank you

Okaa-san = mother

Oto-san = father


	2. Chapter 2

_**KEY:**_

"Talking or whispering"

_"Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Our family**

"Gosh, this boy was hungry," Kunzite said as he burped 4-months-old Takeru. He looked at two empty feeding bottles on the kitchen's table.

"I know. Gladly Hotaru isn't always as hungry as Takeru. It's just little bit hard to feed two babies at same time," Usagi answered as she burped Hotaru and looked at the one empty bottle next to the Takeru's bottles.

"I have noticed that," Kunzite smiled as they put twins to their beds, because it was their nap time.

"Thanks for helping me uncle Kunzite," Usagi said to her uncle hugging him.

"You are very welcome Usagi-chan," Kunzite answered hugging his niece back.

They turned to look at a photo about beautiful, white-haired and blue-eyed woman, who had adopted Usagi and her three siblings, 20 years ago. Usagi and Haruka had been only 3 weeks old when that happened. "I'm sad because okaa-san isn't here anymore," Usagi whispered with a sad expression on her face. "I miss her so much".

"I know. I miss her too," Kunzite answered thinking his late younger sister Selene, who had died 3 years ago because of a car accident. Then Kunzite had adopted the four kids with his three brothers, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite.

"Tadaima," they heard Harukas and Nephrites voices from their front door.

"Hello Haruka-onee-chan, uncle Nephrite," Usagi answered as she walked to them with Kunzite. (Remember that Haruka is 13 minutes older than Usagi).

"Usagi-chan, how are you?" Haruka asked worriedly to her twin sister when she saw her sad face.

"I'm fine, just pretty tired," Usagi answered and walked to her bedroom. She didn't want to make anybody worry for her.

Five minutes later Haruka went to talk to Usagi and Nephrite and Kunzite started to prepare a dinner to their family.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong with you? You know that you can tell me anything, no matter what," Haruka said hugging her dear twin sister.

"Yes, I know. It's just… ano… you know, it was just little bit over an year ago when Seiya raped me, and got me pregnant. Even if he is in the jail right now, I'm afraid that at some day soon he will run away from there and comes here to take twins away from me. I just don't want to lose them to him. And I also miss okaa-san so much!" Usagi whispered and broke into sorrowful tears. That broke Harukas heart in million tiny pieces.

"Usagi-chan, please don't worry about that. If he never, ever comes 150 meters near from this house, I'll personally take care of him. And I'm sure that Motoki-onii-chan and Shingo-onii-chan are thinking the very same thing. Same goes to our uncles," Haruka said hugging her sister hard.

"Arigato Haruka-onee-chan," Usagi answered still crying against her sisters shoulders.

"We are at home," they heard Jadeites, Zoisites and Shingos voices from the front door. Since it was 4:15 pm, peoples day at work or at school was over and they were going back to their homes to have good time with their families and friends.

"_Well, Motoki-onii-chan isn't here yet, but he should be here soon," _Usagi thought as she and Haruka walked to the living room.

"Motoki-kun told to me at yesterday that he would bring his friend from his school to here today, so they could finish their class project. Wonder who he is," Jadeite said as he put the plates to their huge dinner table.

Everybody just shook their heads saying that they didn't know.

"_At least our family is having a dinner together just like before,"_ Usagi thought smiling to her mothers photo on the living rooms wall. _"Okaa-san, don't worry about us, we will be allright. Are you happy there in the heaven?"_ she asked quietly in her mind.

"Tadaima," they heard as Motoki stepped in with his friend.

Usagi blushed as bright red as a tomato, when she saw a man with stormy blue eyes, jet black hair and muscular body. _"Kami-sama! He is so handsome, like a god or something… what the heck am I thinking about?"_ she thought shaking her head.

"Everybody, here is my friend, his name is Chiba Mamoru," Motoki said presenting his friend to his family.

End of chapter 2.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Kami-sama = Oh (my) God

Tadaima = I'm home

Onee-chan = Big sister / older sister

Onii-chan = Big brother / older brother

Okaa-san = Mother


	3. Chapter 3

_**KEY:**_

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking" _

"**Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 New feelings**_

"So Mamoru-kun, could you please tell us something about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jadeite asked as all of them were sitting around the dinner table.

"Well, I have younger brother named Saphir, he is 22 years old and our little sister Rei just turned 21 years old. They live with our grandfather right now, because our parents are at Egypt in very important business trip for three weeks," Mamoru answered.

"Oh, so you are living at your own right now?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes, I have been living at my own since I turned 19, and now I'm 25, so it was 6 years ago allready," Mamoru answered nodding.

"How nice," Usagi said quietly.

"Meowh" they heard a cats voice from the kitchens door.

"Oh Luna, I forgot to feed you, didn't I?" Usagi asked taking her black cat to her arms.

"Meowh," Luna answered licking Usagi's chin with her pink, soft tongue.

"Okay, I will give to you some food," Usagi smiled giving to Luna some cats food to her cup. Then she heard that twins were crying in their room. "Excuse me," she said to the others and went to take care of her children.

_"__Where did she go?"_ Mamoru thought to himself. He hadn't heard twins crying.

Usagi was gently breastfeeding Takeru, when she heard a knock from their bedroom's door. "Come in," she answered thinking that it would propably be her sister or one of her brothers or uncles. But it was Mamoru.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was searching a bathroom, but I got bit lost in this big house," Mamoru said quietly watching Usagi, Takeru and Hotaru not really knowing what to think or say.

"Well, it's the next door on your left," Usagi answered blushing. _"He is so handsome… What the heck I'm thinking about?"_ Usagi thought shaking her head and smiling desperately.

"Arigato Usagi-chan," Mamoru answered closing the door after himself. _"What the hell? She has a two babies?"_ Mamoru thought in shock as he stepped into the bathroom. _"She is just 20 years old for God's sake… What the hell I'm thinking about?" _he thought wanting to punch himself. _"But I just can't help it… Usagi is a hot and beautiful young woman…"_

"_Oh you Motoki-onii-chan! Why did you brought your handsome friend to our home?" _Usagi asked silently as she was breastfeeding Hotaru. _"Oh what I'm going to do now?"_

End of chapter 3.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**KEY WORDS:**_

Onii-chan= Big brother/ older brother

Arigato= Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

_**KEY:  
**_"Talking or whispering"  
_"Thinking"  
_"**Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 An shocking information from the past**_

"Motoki-kun, did you and Mamoru-kun finish your class project yesterday?" Kunzite asked to his adoption nephew.  
"Yes, we did. And hey, we got a letter from that adoption office. We might get some information about our biologicall parents and other relatives," Motoki told to his younger siblings as he opened the letter.  
"Well, what does it say?" Shingo asked.  
"Our parents names are Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Ikuko. They live here in Tokyo," Motoki answered reading the letter.  
"Does it say anything else?" Haruka asked.  
"Well, they have three other children, two daughters, 10-years old Ami and 7-years-old Naru and one son, 8-years-old Umino. And they are searching us too," Motoki said and turned pale as he read the next few sentences. "This is just impossible," he moaned.  
"What is it?" Everybody asked getting afraid.  
"They say that we have five cousin from our mothers side, Kou Seiya and his siblings," Motoki said angrily and punched the wall next to him.  
**"WHAT?"** everybody yelled.  
"Oh, that's why I had this strange feeling that I have met them before," Shingo moaned.  
"I know, I had this same feeling as well. Why in the world didn't I remember it?" Motoki answered trying to calm down.  
"It is not your fault. When all four of you were given up to the adoption, you were under 5-years-old, so it's not surprising me that you can't remember them. And if I remember right, Minako was born some time after my sister adopted all four of you," Kunzite said walking to the kitchen.  
"Yes, that's true," Motoki answered remembering the date when they got adopted and Minako's birthday truly was two weeks after that date*.  
"But in any case, what are you guys going to do now?" Kunzite asked changing the subject.  
The four siblings looked at each others looking little bit nervous.  
"Uhh… I quess we still need to think about that," Motoki answered trying to hide his frustration.  
"I agree," Shingo, Haruka and Usagi nodded, not really knowing what to say or think about this shocking information from their past.

Later on the same night Haruka heard that her dear sister was crying and sobbing in her bedroom. Haruka just rushed in to her sisters room fearing the worst. She found her sister sitting on the floor and crying uncontrollably. "Usagi, please don't cry. I'm right here," Haruka whispered hugging Usagi much stronger than ever before.  
"Haruka-onee-chan, this is so horrible! At first I got raped and an year later I learn that this person who raped me, is my biologicall cousin! That's way too much!" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi-chan, this was a big shock to all of us, but we will handle this, I promise! So don't give up, onegai. You are very important to all of us, especially to me," Haruka whispered, trying not to cry.  
"Wakarimashita Haruka-onee-chan. Arigato," Usagi whispered starting finally to calm down in her sisters embrace.  
"You don't have to thank me Usagi-chan. We are sisters, right?" Haruka answered still hugging Usagi.  
"Hai, we are sisters… twin sisters," Usagi mumbled as she fell asleep.  
"Good night Usagi-chan, sleep well," Haruka whispered gently laying Usagi back to her bed and covering her with her coverlet.  
Few minutes later Haruka quietly left her sisters bedroom, just to find her brothers and uncles standing right there next to the door.

"How is she?" Motoki and Shingo whispered, worried to death for their youngest sister.  
"She has calmed down and she just fell asleep. But she still needs us, especially after those shocking news we learned today," Haruka answered quietly, as she closed the door of Usagi's bedroom.  
"I think you are right," Nephrite whispered.  
Everybody else just nodded to say "I agree!"  
When they were going to sleep, Haruka and Zoisite went to check Takeru and Hotaru just in case they needed a new diapers… or propably a bottle of milk. But they were sleeping so peacefully, that Haruka and Zoisite just quietly stepped out from the nursery, knowing that everything is going to be allright, no matter what.

End of chapter 4.  
To be contiuned… hopefully soon.

* * *

_**KEY WORDS:  
**_Onee-chan = Big sister, older sister  
Arigato = Thank you  
Onegai = Please  
Wakarimashita = I understand  
Hai = Yes, of course (In finnish "Hai" means "shark")

* * *

* Okay, if you got confused how Minako's birthday belongs to this story, read chapters 1, 2, and 3. And if you guys aren't sure about the age difference between Haruka, Usagi and Minako, here it comes;

1. Haruka and Usagi are twins (In this story of course) and their age difference is 13 minutes. Haruka was born first.  
2. Minako is their biologicall cousin and she is 5 weeks younger than Haruka and Usagi.  
3. It's quite simple to count, because when Motoki, Shingo, Haruka and Usagi got adopted by Selene, Haruka and Usagi were just 3 weeks old and Minako was born 2 weeks AFTER they got adopted, so **3+2=5.  
**4. Did I got confused? Hopefully not.

Greetings from Finland  
Enkelisisar


End file.
